Bleach side story: the black devil
by Dogwolf
Summary: Sosuke Aizen and his men travel to an unknown reigion to recruit a vasto lorde into their arrancer army, only to prove itself too powerful for them to handle and now they must find the one shinigami that can defeat him.
1. Chapter 1: king of the white forest

The king of the white forest

In the white deserts of Hueco Mundo were it is always night, three men of immense power traveled across the sands to a distantion that was yet known to them.

All of the three men wore white robes and carried swords that were sheath and strip to their waists.

One of the men had silver hair and a fox like grin with his eyes closed shut as he walked, the other had dark skin and hair, which was tied in dreg locks and wore glass that covered his blind eye's and the last of the men who displayed the most power of all them and stood in between them, had brown hair and eyes, with his locks flipped over his head and the cold calculating eye's of that a genies and a tyrant.

The three continue to walk until they finally came upon a forest that stretch across on the other side of the desert, with white tree's and braches stretching out of the ground and into the night sky.

'So this is where the Vasto lords El Oscuras lives' the silver haired man said in a smoothing sarcastic tone as he looked up over the branches of the forest.

'I must say he lives in quit a beautiful region in comparison to the barren deserts of Las Noches, don't you think Aizen sama '

'Indeed gin' the brown haired man said in agreement. 'But we will see if his strength, actually matches the brilliants of his home.

The three men then walked into the forest as the sand that pressed against their feet hardened into solid earth and as they continue to walked, the tress steadily grew taller and more spread out as the steadily went into the older parts of the woods, following the great source of power that they sense in the very center of the forest.

The three men then arrived at a clearing of the forest, in which a dark humanoid being sat in the center of the field on a thorn made out of bedrock, he had black skeletal armor and claws, wore a human shaped skull with two horns and laying beside his hands a black metal doubled bladed staff.

Aizen then walk up to the armored being.

'I believe you are the Vasto lords called, el Oscuras Diablo?' he said to him in a polite tone.

'…yes and I suppose you are Sosuke Aizen the shinigami lord of las noches' the vasto lord said to him in a indifferent tone. 'What is it that you want from me?'

'I'm glad you've ask 'Aizen said as walked around Orecuso. 'As you've already know, I'm building an army of arrancer's out of the most powerful hollows and menos I can find in Hundo mundo, practically Vasto lord's such as yourself, in order to overthrow soul society'

'Oscuras then nodded his head to the right in slight interest, while Aizen continue.

'If you join my cause, then not only can I grant you strength and power, but also any wish and goal you desire' Aizen then stared at the hollow intensely.

'So what's your answer?'

'Heh' the vasto lord laugh at him.

'Do you think I'm some sort of gullible idiot, shinigami' Oscuras said with venom in his voice.

'Grant me strength and power, my deepest desire, such petty things are those said by a tyrant to make people join him and use them just before throwing them aside and you Aizen are the worst form of how low a tyrant can become, because I know the very moment you get what you want out of me, you'll just cut me down.

Aizen then smirk at the comment. 'Now Oscuras, you shouldn't be so untrustworthily of me, for I assure that as long as you remain useful to me, I will make sure that no harm will come to you'

'…I'm sorry Aizen' the vasto lord said in a mock sympathetic tone 'but despite how per suave you sound, I just can't bring myself to trust you.'

'I see' the shinigami said as he unsheathe his sword. 'It seems that words have no meaning to you at all and so to prevent you from becoming a threat to me, I will strike you down here and now.'

Accepting the challenge Ocureso jumped out of his thorn and swung his double bladed spear down upon Aizen, the sharp edges of the weapon slicing through the shinigami in half, but before the hollow could smirk in satisfaction, the severed half's of Aizins body suddenly shattered like broken pieces of glass and before the vasto could even register what was going on, Aizen who was somehow already behind him slash his sword at the his back, but before he could deliver the fatal blow, his blade was instantly caught by someone behind him just when he was about to swing it.

And when the shinigami turn his head, he saw El Ocureso, grabbing the blunt sides of his sword with his right hand, much to Aizen confusion and shock.

'So this is the infamous Zanpakuto Kyoka Suigetsu, the blade to induce complete hypnotist on any given target' the vasto lorde commented as he look over his reflection on the blade's surface, almost ignoring the stun look that Aizen had cast on him.

'Oh I'm sorry, you're wondering, why I saw through your hypnoses so easily, well to tell you the truth it wasn't all that hard, for while the zanpakuto can control all five sense of one's body it can't fool the six sense, spiritual awareness, which enabled me to realized I was under its effect the very moment you cast it and second was the fact that despite how realistic the illusions were, they are by no means flawless enabling me to differ what was real and unreal before my eyes. In other worlds Sosuke Aizen that even thou I couldn't break out of your Kyoka Suigetsu trance… it held no power over me.

Cold sweat then drip from Aizen's brow, as his heart thump in terror upon seeing how intelligent and how cunning the Vasto lorde truly was as he withdrew his sword from the fiend's hand, before regaining his composer again.

'I'm amazed vasto lord, for while there are many who tried to escape Kyoka Suigetsu absolute hypnoses, you were the first and the only one that has overcome it' he said in slight praise to Oscuras's skill.

'However' Aizen threaten in a dark low tone. 'That does not mean it will give you victory in this battle.'

Oscuras, then smirk at that remark. 'It would be too easy if it was.'

'The shinigami and hollow then lash at each other again, their weapons clashing against one another as a shower of sparks flew between the friction on the edges of their blades, before breaking apart from one another again and engaging themselves in an all out sword duel, as they swipe, counter and dodge each other movements in a flashing display of speed and power, their attacks cutting open huge crevasse's in the ground, smashing massive craters into the earth and uprooting the many white tree's that surround among the open field. While the two other shinigami stood outside from the battle

'I can't believe that a meno's, even in the class of a vasto lorde, could battle against Sosuke Aizen so evenly' the dark skin shinigami said as he watch the battle unfolded around him.

'Oh it is far much more then that Tousen' gin corrected his comrade.

'For if you take further notice, El Orcuras, isn't just evenly matched against Aizen sama, but is pushing him back as well'

'Do think we should help him?' Tousan asked gin, but the fox grining man shook his head in disagreement.

'Oh no, for you see, for despite having little to no morals what so ever, Aizen still has his pride as a shinigami and if we were to help him in any way, that would only result in getting are selves cut down by him.

'Tosen then remain silent before nodding in agreement, while gin continues to observe the battle before him.

'_So, what are you going to do now Aizen?' _gin mused in thought as he saw Oscuras pushing and slamming Sosuke into the ground.

'_For while you are strong even with Kyoka suigetsu rendered compliantly useless to you, many of your tactics and deceptions in battle riley very heavily upon it and since the foe you are facing, is many times stronger than you, your now at huge disadvantage Sosuk Aizen, for if you are unable to find a way to turn the odds in your favor and soon…'_

'Gin slowly open eyes as his smile faded '_Then your death is __**imminent**__'_

When Aizen finally got himself off the ground, he was panting heavily as he was already at his limit.

'What done already?' Orcuras mocked him whom didn't look tired at all. 'I was Impress at first by how much you hold yourself up without resorting to that zanpanto of yours, but now I'm having second thoughts if you're going to tire yourself in battle this quickly.

The shinigami said nothing as he raised his up his sword in defense, while Orecsuo lunged at Sosuke swinging and twirling around his doubled staff at him with rapid speed and grace, while Aizen held up his guard blocking and dodging every attack his opponent hammered at him, even when he was steady push back across the ground.

'Then when the vasto lord just swung his bladed staff down, Aizen at long last saw the opening he was looking for as he step sidestepped behind the hollow, pointed his fingers at his waist and uttered 'Hado 63 Raikoho!' a moment later a massive bolt of yellow energy shot out of his fingers, but before the attack could even hit him at point blank range, Orcuras grab the shingami's hand just and at the same time canceling it out as the blast of energy was seeming suck out from the air.

Aizen then stood there in a moment of disbelief and shock, upon witnessing the amazing feat the vasto lorde had done, before the hollow thrown him up several feet into the sky, while the shinigami in response, righted himself up by literally standing on the air.

'It seems I finally understand your technique' Aizen said as a smile form on his face the first time he did since the start of the battle. 'At first I thought it was the stress taking toll on my body from being push back so much in are fight, but now I realized it was something else entirely' he said as he pointed his zanpakato at him.

'Your ability to absorb the spiritual energy from your adversaries and adding it to your physical power, enabling you to become stronger and faster, while your opponent becomes weaker and slower, am I correct?' Aizen said mocking while Orscuras, scruff at him in announce.

'So what if you figure out my ability to absorb others energy so what, it's not like it's going to help you win this battle Sosuk Aizen' the hollow reminded him in further annoyance.

'That is where you are wrong El Oscuras, for I have yet to show you the true power of my zanpakuto and sense your powers are physical base in nature as oppose to mind which are base mentally' Aizen explain as he then hold his sword upside down. 'victory is already mine.

'Victory is already mine...Bankai' he uttered as his zanpanto glowed in a brilliant light that consume Oscuras.


	2. Chapter 2: Unstoppble void

The Unstoppable Hunger.

Gin Ichimura then raise his left brow upon sensing something from Aizen's battle with Oscuras which was now further behind the throne and open field.

'Do you feel that Gin?' Tosen asked him.

'Indeed I have, it seems that captain Aizen has form a barrier to close off his reistsu from outsiders like us, meaning that he is going to reveal a technique or power he wants to keep as a secret.'

'Is it so much of a secret that he has to keep it hidden from his most trusted men?' Tousen question Gin.

'Aizen-sama is a very careful man, who will go through any lengths and plan out as many steps as he can, just to avoid injury in battle, the very fact that fact that he but up this barrier, just shows how far he is willing to go…but also proves that he is quit desperate in wining this battle.

Tousen then still as he can now only wait and wonder of what is going to happen in the barrier. _'For gin Ichimura, to say that Sosuke Aizen, is desperate is perhaps the most unnerving thing I have ever heard from him, yet regardless of how powerful the Vasto lord is, there is no hollow or any other foe that can match Aizen._

Soon after hearing Sosuke Aizen saying the word Bankai, Oscuras, suddenly found himself in another dimension which looked like stepping into a white void as there was no ground or sky and yet he still seem to stand and walk, as if he were on some sort of invisible surface and upon further looking around the dimension, he notice a dozen rows of mirrors that rotated in servable different directions, up, down, right, left and yet his reflection was cast in all of them as if all the mirror's were pointed directly in front of him.

'Behold Vasto lord' Aizen spoke to Oscuras, his dismbodied voice; coming from every direction in the dimension

'This is my Bankai Kyoka Suigetsu Tenge, which draws the mind of my victim into my inner world from which I have complete control of not just their senses, but also their perception of space, time and matter.

Oscuras, then felt a hand touch behind his shoulder, but he when swirled his blade around to attack. The person was gone, but when he turnaround he saw Aizen right in front of him, only to drop his jaw in awe and confusion when two more identical Aizen clones came from behind the original and then two more came out from them and this pattern continued until the Vasto lord was surrounded by hundreds of them.

'The the Aizen clone army then rush at Oscuras, as the hollow slash his bladed staff at them and narrowly, blocked, counter and slash through dozens of Aizen clones with each single swing from his double bladed staff, but the clones continue to come after him endlessly, as they multiply as fast as he was cutting them down.

Then growing frustrated, the vasto lord then charged and fired a massive white blast of energy with a dark outline, that disintegrated the hundreds of Aizen clones in a single shot, but when the blast finally settle down, it relived the original Souke Aizen who looked completely unaffected and still had a smile on his face.

Then through mental thought alone he commanded the mirror's to surround Oscuras, from which a long white skeletal hand shot out from one the mirrors at him, the Vasto lord was then about to cut the hand in half as it came within sticking distance, but the next moment later his arm was already caught, the hand coming from different direction from another mirror that was on the other side.

'What the hell? The hollow cursed and then when he looked down at his body he was already bounded to the none existed floor as multiple hands from multiple mirrors' grabbed and restrained his body without him even noticing, he then gasp completely taken off guard of what just happen to him.

'As I have already told you' Aizen said as he was now right in front of Oscuras. 'By trapping your mind inside my inner world, I have complete control over your all your sense's and perceptions', making it impossible to track my reistsu because it is all around you and regardless whenever you recognize and see through the illusions you will still be at the mercy of their effect.

'Aizen then sent out another mental command to the rotating mirrors around him as they suddenly stop and directed themselves at the Vasto lord and him. Then thousands of energy arrows shot out from the mirrors as they all strike on every part and corner of Oscuras's body while simply phasing through Aizen's and solidifying themselves after they pierce their targets flesh as the meno's screamed in pain as thousand's of more arrows continue to pine him down for several seconds, until Aizen raised his hand to stop the assault

When it was over Oscura's body looked like an over stuff pine cousin as thousands, upon thousands of arrows hand pierced him, while blood drip from his armor and mask.

Aizen then stretch out his arm and form his zanpakuto into his hands.

'You are perhaps wondering why I haven't gone bankai from the start after you defeated my shikie and instead decided to uncover the real nature of your ability? The truth is vasto lord is that while this is my most powerful technique in my arsenal, it is also the one that makes me the most valnerable, for when Kyoka Suigetsu Tenge is activated it renders both me and my opponent in a complete trance, making me helpless if an outside enemy were to attack and so I summon a barrier around us to prevent just a thing from ever happening'

Then he raised his blade over Oscura's head ready to strike him down.

'Now you are wondering why I'm trying to kill you even when this is an illusion, well that's another side effect of my bankai, for any damage that is inflicted on my opponent, becomes real in the outside world, meaning that upon being inflicted by over thousands of those arrows, you now have over a thousand punctured holes on your body in reality and upon decapitating you with my blade now, you will also die in that reality as well' he explained as he further raised his zanpakuto.

'Farwell, Vasto lord El Oscuras Diablo, for of the foes I face, you were the one that push me the furthest.

Aizen then brought down his blade on the hollows neck, but right when it just touch the vasto lords skin it suddenly turn black and broken apart leaving the neck unharmed.

'…_WHAT!'_ Aizen shouted in his head as he stared at his now blacked Zanpakuto, continuing to break apart as its fallen pieces began to break down into particles, his mind a complete blank upon not comprehending of what he is now witnessing and then he heard a laugh, a dark vile laugh that sounded like it came from the devil.

'Aizen then slowly turn his head around as he saw Oscuras laughing like a mad man as the hands that bind him turn black and disintegrated, while the mirrors that they came out of shattered revealing a pitch black darkness beneath them, then the darkness spread out from the mirrors and into the rest of the white void, blacking it and corrupting the the inner world as the rest of the rows of mirrors stopped their rotation and shattered like last two, as more darkness poured out of them and spread into the rest of the void like white paper, being drench in ink.

'IMPOSSIBLE!' Aizen shouted, his voice on the edge of panicking, watching in horror as his inner world began to fall apart.

'You!' Aizen spate as he turns his eyes on the now freed vasto lord. 'What did you do?'

Oscuras, then chuckled as he continues to laugh at the frighten shinigami, 'Is it really all that shocking to you Sosuke Aizen!' he shouted back as he calmed himself down.

'As you said before, this is your inner world the very essences your soul, you thought that you had unwavering victory in your hands by having my mind trap here at your mercy, but you never once thought that I could infect it, with my own mind and spirit.

'What!' Aizen question not following what the Vasto lord said, which made Oscuras chuckled.

'You see Aizen all hollows posses the ability to infected souls such as pluses and shinigami and transforming them into hollows and in the process the first thing that they lose is their mind and heart in which the same goes' when a hollow devours a _soul._

Souke then winded his eyes as a terrifying realization hit him.

'That's right, for bringing my mind and along with my essence here, you enabled me devour your soul from the inside out, in other words you made yourself more valnerable to me than ever.

' Aizen upon realizing his mistake back away from Oscuras and wave his hands to hasty command his remaining mirrors to fire a thousand more arrows at the hollow, but the vasto lord didn't even bother to define himself as the arrows shattered harmless against his armor as he slowly walks torwads him and then when the volley of arrows ended and the rest of Aizen mirrors shattered, the hollow then flash stepped in front of Aizen and grabbed him by the throat, choking the shinigami.

Then in one horrifying moment Oscuras open his jaws as he was about ready to bit off Souke's head, seeing his death rapidly approaching the shinigami then channeled all of his strength and he let out an ear deafening scream.

Then back in the real world Gin and Tousen felt a humongous spike of energy as the barrier that surround both Aizen and Osuras, shattered.

Mean while both the shinigami and vasto lord immediately regain consciusness, with Aizen's hair now sweeping down on his face and on his knees panting, while Oscuras stood over him and despite having over a thousand holes in his body and bleeding from all of them, he was still standing up as if his wounds mattered nothing to him.

'So you use the rest your spiritual power to force out of me out of my mind before I could devour you and avoid any permanent damage to your soul.' He said as he stared directly at the weary eyes of fallen lord of Las Noches.

'Thou the outcome remain-!' Oscuras was then silence when he felt a sword tip on his throat, as he saw Aizen's two sunbonnets now at his side, with gin holding the blade of his zanpatkuo at the hollow's wind pipe.

'Forgive us Aizen sama for coming to your aid, but we couldn't allow ourselves to see you die at the hands of this _hollow_.' Gin sarcastically said to him while Aizen remain silent not even in the state or mood to even speak.

'So more shinigmai have come to challenge me?' the vasto lord said in excitement, but then his mood suddenly died down in disappointment.

'Oh what's the point, since your leader is defeated as well as being the strongest of you three, the rest of you wouldn't be much of warm up let alone a challenge, but the most disappointing thing of all of this is (He then flash stepped behind them) was that none of you weren't even good enough as appetizers.

(He then flash stepped again this to his throne as he sat in it with its back in front of the three shinigami) However I suppose I should at least be fair, for sense you Aizen had showed me your true power I to shall do the same'

Oscuras then struck his blade into the earth as black shadow began to spread out from its tip just like the darkness that Aizen had seen that had corrupted his inner world. Not wanting to be caught in it, he nodded his head singling his subunits to carry him and flash step away as the shadow began to rapidly take up speed shroud ring the ground and trees of the white forest in darkness.

'Then after flash stepping for several minutes, the shingami stop in their tracks, upon hearing a loud yet quick sucking sound behind them and when they turn they turn their heads all of them even gin (who open his eye's) frozen themselves in bewilderment and horror upon witnessing the sight before them.

'The forest behind them, the very landscape itself…was gone. In its place was a gaping hole with seemingly no bottom as it stretch over the horizon like an endless void, while Oscuras, his throne and the ground beneath it, being the only things that were left untouched.


	3. Chapter 3: The Subsitute Shinigami

The subsitute shinigami

A few days later Aizen, Gin and Tousen arrived back in Las noches, a massive palace and fortress that towered hundreds of feet above into the night sky and stretch on for miles across the white desert in width.

Within the fortress the shinigami trio, held a privet meeting in one of Souke Aizen's thrown rooms. It had no back wall enabling one to get a view of the entire desert Hueco Mundo, as Aizen himself sat on a white chair that acted as his thorn, however unlike most days which he always had a cunning smile. His face was now filled with nothing but dread, as he still felt the humiliation he went through, upon being defeated by Oscuras, while his two other men were trying to figure out of how to handle this new enemy.

'So what are we going to do now Aizen-sama?' gin asked his superior in his usual sarcastic tone, having already gotten over his past dealings with the Vasto lord.

'El Osuras has more than proven to be a great threat to us and if nothing is done, it will only be a matter of time before he'll strike us down on a whim, especially since we have yet to retrieve the Hogyoku.

'Indeed' Tousen agreed with gin. 'Even the power of the four vasto lord's arrancers that we have under are command, is nothing in comparent to his strength alone.

Aizen continue to remain silent having known full well what the meno's is capable of, as he experience it first hand and almost lost both his life and his soul in the process, even now he is still recovering from the mental wounds inflicted on him from that very battle.

Then a smile crawled up his face the first one he had in days as a scheme was already being plan out in his head.

'None of you have anything to worry about Oscuras, for I have already founded a way in eliminating him.'

'Oh you do Aizen' gin question polity 'Please, tell us'

'Are you both familiar with substitute shinigami ?'

'Are you referring to human's who gain shinigami powers and accepted as unofficial members of soul society' Tousen guessed.

'Correct, Kanama, in fact their kind is even rarer then the vasto lords that dwell within Hueco Mundo, but there is one named Mugi Tensho, that might be strong enough to defeat El Oscuras.

'And have your ever face him yourself Aizen ?' gin question now more interested in the plan then the most his leader shared with them

'I can't say I had, in fact I wouldn't know that he even existed if I haven't hacked into the Daireishokairo archive and founded the records of him and from the pieces of information I gain from them, he was once a rebel that went up against Genyusai Shigekuni Yamamoto himself and it is even said to have given him the many scars that have covered his body.

Gin and Tousen then both raised their eyebrows in awe upon hearing such news.

'To inflicted the very scars on the head captain's body is a feat that is legend itself' Tousen committed 'But do you know, where he is?"

'That I do not, but I do know where his son is.' Aizen replied as he is now ready to set his plan into motion.

On the other side of the hollow realm of Hueco Mundo, is the realm were the shinigami lye, soul society and upon the outskirts of its city and any other form of civilization, were the forests and mountains and among the cliffs of one of them was a lone cottage shack made of wood and on it porch was an old age man that wore a dirtied brown robe.

He had a light gray bread that covered most his chin, grey hair that covered most of his head, with some strains of it being yellow, indicating that he was once a blond in his youth and as he laid down on the pouch sleeping, but his nap was interrupted when someone walked up in front of him.

'What is it Sho?' the old man said, having already knowing who the person was without even getting up or opening his eye's to look at him.

'Oh don't be in such a grouchy mood father; it's my holiday off from the Shino academy and I want to be sure to visit you.'

'Couldn't just visited your mother instead!' the old shouted back irritably, while Sho simply sighed.

'Oh come on father try to have a heart I mean you might not get another chance to see me in several months from now'

The old man then sighed as he got up from the porch and open his eye's which are emerald green in color and upon staring at his son, the youth looked like a younger version of himself, with spiky blond hair, tan and unreckled skin, with the only thing that differ between them, was that Sho's eye's are yellow matching his hair and the white and red academy uniform he dress in.

'Alright, alright get your ass in here, before I change my mind' the man said in a gruff voice, as he led his son inside his house.

'When Sho entered the cottage, it had the basic needs of any other such as a stove ,a wooded bath tub, a kitchen and a bed mattress all in the same room. But the one thing that made it standout from most cottages was the closet at the back wall of the house.

The old man then walked up to the closet and open its doors reveling a shrine hidden behind it, with a sheath zanpakuto held by two hooks on its wall and below on the top shelf of the shrine was a black Kosode neatly folded into a square and a skull like badge resting on top of it _' My old Shihukusho outfit'_ he sadly thought as he then looked at two pictures, both of them black and white and in frames and each on opposite sides on the self.

The one on the left side was the picture of the old man in his younger days, with two of his comrades being with him and all three of them dress in the same Shihakusho uniforms like the one he had folded. One of them was a male whose hair was brush over his head, had his arms cross and his eyes silted, but was otherwise smiling even smirking. The one in the middle of them was, a young and beautiful woman whose hair was tied in a pony tail, had her hands behind her back and a gentle smile on her face, while his younger self in the picture, hunch over behind her and gave a thumbs up to the camera.

While the one on the right side had a picture of him with another older women as they stand beside one another his left arm over her shoulders and her arms over his, hugging him, as they both smiled warmly at the camera.

The old man then took a deep breath as he begain to remember the old times he had with his friends and lover.

'Uh father?' Sho asked his relative, concern as why his father was staring at his shrine for so long. 'Are you going to be okay?'

The old men then wipe his eyes as if he was crying. 'I'm sorry it's just that it's been five millennia since my deflection from soul society and I myself couldn't help but shed a tear for each year that's gone past since then'

Sho then remained silent and bowed understanding what his father was going through.

'Any way enough of that, how's your semester going out for you?' the old men then perk up trying to light up his mood.

'Well I'm still at the top of my classes and if I continue to be, my instructors say I might even graduate early during the upcoming semester.' Sho said proudly as he rube his right his right hand through his hair.

'Well that's good, but once after you become a seated officer and take upon real missions, you'll soon realized what it takes to have actual skill in combat' the old man said to his son, but Sho then lower down his head.

'Uh, yeah, I think I'm only ready to be an unseated, sense my zanpakuto has of yet to communicate to me.

'But you said you were at the top of your classes.' The man remarked confused.

'I am but I just don't know the name of my zanpakuto yet.

Sho's father then sighed in disappointment 'Oh well I suppose it well revile its self to you when the time is right'

For the rest of the day father and his son talked to each about how they were doing and their upcoming plans with Sho's school agenda's being the most talk about subject of their conversation. Then when it was time to go, Sho walk himself outside of the cottage and wave himself goodbye to his father.

'See you later father be sure to get out more when we next meet' sho shouted over as he was now descending down to the mountain.

'Can't do that if I'm already outside baka!' The old shouted as he folded his arms 'Geese I thought that kid would never leave' he chuckled as he walked back inside his house.

'Mean while back in Hueco Mundo, Aizen deciding to travel alone went back into the white forest as he walked through its trees and came upon the massive crater that nearly filled the entire landscape and in the middle of the crater was a stump of land with a throne on top of it and the one that sat on the thrown was the Vasto lord El Oscuras Diablo, resting his head on his left hand as Aizen stood before him once more, using his spiritual pressure to create an invisible platform form to stand over the void beneath his feet.

'So Souke Aizen you've come to see me again?' Oscuras said to the shinigami. 'What is it ?, still planning on making me join you again ?'

Aizen simply widen his smile upon hearing the vasto lords' assumption. 'Oh no Diablo, what I'm here for is to only offer you a suggestion that can hone your strength, from which you can easily accept or refuse, but one that will defiantly intrigue you'

Osesuro then rise up his head and smile behind his hollow mask now wanting to know more of what Aizen has to say.

* * *

><p>Okay this is the third chapter in my Fanfic story Bleach sid story: The Black Devil which is a spin off of my other story Bleach: The Awaking and I want to thank my one reviewer that encourage me to continue to write this story and now I'm going to offer a little more info on the two main charaters of my fic.<p>

El Oscuras Diablo: who's spanish name when translated to english litarly spells out the side title of my story.

Mugi Tensho: Another subitute shinigami that came long before Kurosaki Ichigo and my original idea of him was him to be a captain of the Gotie 13 but decided against it at the last moment.


	4. Chapter 4: The Shino Acadmey massacre

The Shino Acadmey massacre

' The Shino academy, the educational center were all the citizens of soul society could become shinigami from the members of the four great noble families to the scume of the Zaraki district and now I'm back to start another grueling term.' Sho thought as he entered through the front door of the academy and into its front court yard as he was greeted by hundreds of other students, who too came back from their vacation as well and started chatting with their friends of what they did over it.

Sho was then meet by his colleges and they too began talking about what they did over their summer vacations, but unnoticed by them a shinigami who looked like an unseated officer walked towards them.

He had gray hair that came down to his shoulders and forehead, had crimson red eye's, while his skin was brightly tan and had goatee beard covering his chin. Yet his welcoming appearance was completely thrown off by the bloodlust grin he had on his face.

'Well, if that isn't Mugi's son Sho right there in front of my eyes, well I suppose I should make my presence known' The menacing man said to himself as he step through the academy doors and at the very moment he took his first step into the court yard, all the students, teachers and even other shinigami within the yard suddenly dropped to the ground, yet Sho was the only one standing.

'What the-' he stuttered as he immediately saw everyone around him collapse to the pavement including his friends he just had a conversation with and when he looked down it see what was wrong with them, he then saw that their eye' were wide open and glazed, having already died.

Panic began to fill Sho's heart as his eye's winded with horror as he notice that all the other people that laid on the yard had the same lifeless eyes as his friends and now realizing he was, standing in a court yard filled with the corpse's. Then he notice the killer approaching him as he turn around to face him and when he did, Sho saw the light of the sun diming around him and the air becoming much colder as the strange red eyed man continued to walk towards him.

Then during the same time a meeting of the captains was taken place having already noticing the sudden disappearances of spiritual singincurs within the Shino academy and among them was Aizen with his hair now patted down and wore glasses over his eye's, Gin now wearing a captains hari and Tousen with breads now tied back to his hair and wearing an orange scurff around his neck along with his own white harior, with the rest of the captains in the meeting room wearing the same or a similar outfit.

'One of them was a large dark skin man with black hair a beard, with two piercings on the bottom of his chin, next to him was and old age man with a white scruff around his neck, long gray hair combed over his head and gray a mustache and under his nose.

Beside to him was a taller middle age old man with brown wavy hair tied in a pony tail, wore a straw hat that covered his head and had a pink flower kimnono over his captain uniform and beside him a man around the same age had white hair and black eye brows.

On the other row beside Aizen, Gen and Kamena, was a man whose face was painted white outward and black inward with two golden ordainments attach on each side of his head wear his ears where suppose to be.

To the right of him stood another man with a huge build and wearing a light brown helmet that completely covered his face, on the far head of the row stood a child with white hair, blue eyes and carried his zanpakto over his back while women stood left of him, him her black hair tired over her chest and at the lower back of the row stood a younger women with short black hair that had two long ping tails tied behind it.

' As you all know a grave threat has entered into the Serieati and has attacked Shino academy, with deaths tolls already being numbered' the head captain said who was a bald headed man with a long beard that was tied and with closed slighted eye's, who was at the front of the two rows Captains as he sat in his chair.

'Is there any more info on who exactly this enemy is or how he got into the seretie in the first place?' one the captains asked who wore a straw hat and flowery kimno.

'It does not matter now of who this enemy is or how it got into the city, what is important now is to elimate it before it cause in more harm.' The head captain then paused before speaking up. All captains along with their lieutenants and division's are to surround the academy and close all exits, to prevent the enemy from escaping and crush him, dismiss!

Later when all the captains went back to their receptive squad barracks in order to gather their forces and prepare their assault, Aizen, Gin and Tousen then meet up again in the soyouka woods when none was near them or followed them.

'It seems are guess has already made his début quite well known in the sereite as every captain including us are now going to face him' Gin Ichichmur said pleasantly to Aizen. 'Thou it would be quit freighting in having to fight against his power again especially for you Captain Souke Aizen'

Aizen just continue to smile not at all fazed by Gins warning.

'I have already done my part in this endeavor Ichimaru, it is impossible to turn back against it now and as long as all three of us act our parts accordingly, then it is possible that we will never have to face El Oscuras ever again

His smile then faded 'Tousen!

Kanme then looked at Aizen in response.

'Be sure when you arrive at your office you will have the ganganta ready to transport are friend when he has the 3rd year student Sho with him.

'Yes Aizen-sama' Tousen said obeying the order as the three shinigami then departed back to each of their division headquarters'.

Meanwhile Sho was running away for dear life as he continuously flash stepped away from the man that was after him, yet no matter where he go the murderer was always ahead of him blocking every exist and corner he could find in trying to escape and by the time he was cornered by the man again when he tried to flash step to the front entrance, all the bright sunlight that once shine down the academy had dimmed out, to the point in which it looked like night time had fallen across educational center even when the sun was still blazing in the sky and the air became so cold, that thin layers of frost began to cover the pavement and walls of the court yard and the carcasses within it, causing Sho to shiver from both the intense cold and the edging fear slowly overwhelming him.

'St-stay back you monster!' Sho cried in a desperate and vain attempt to threaten his stalker.

'Now boy try to be reasonable, I'm not going to kill you and I'm not going to harm you, all I want is for you to come with me, do as I say and that will be the end of it.' The red eyed man said calmly to him.

Sho not buying it for one moment, thrust out his hands and uttered and incantation '_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _Hando 32 Sakkaho! He shouted as huge red blast of energy shot out from his hands and slam into the man.

Yet to Sho's horror and shock, the red eyed man continue to walk _through _the blast, the surging energy that went against the murders' body not evening slowing him down even as Sho poured more of his spiritual power into the spell, until the man steady reach out his right arm and grabbed sho's hands canceling out the out the blast.

The academy student upon witnessing the unbelievable feat of strength before his eye's, just stood their speechless and helpless against his unstoppable foe.

'What… are you! He said, his voice now crackling into whimpers as he stared into the man's murderous crimson red eyes.

But before he could get an answer, the man was surrounded by 10 of the captains of the Gotie thirteen, with the tip of each of their blades pressed against lightly on the man's neck, ready to decapitate him at him at the very moment, he would make any false movements and next to sho an old captain with his lieutenant who himself was a much younger man with black hair appeared beside him with their zanpatukto's also drawn out and pointed at the murderer.

' _I… can't believe it, Captains Kenpachi Kiganjo, Jushiro Uikake, Shunsui Kyoraku, Mayuri Kuroksuchi, Ginrei Kuchiki, Sajin Komumara, Souke Aizen, Kaname Tosen and even Gin Ichimaru, all of them… came_ _to my rescue' _he thought to himself in both shock and relief as stared into each of the faces of the captain's he addressed.

'So you are the imposter of a shinigami who killed all those people in this academy' Unkisade said as he pressed his sword more tightly at the man's neck.

'Only fitting that you too must suffer the same fates as the one's you've killed.' The captain threaten his captive, but the man simply winded his smile and as his eye's looked over each of the captains expressions he notice that Aizen, Gin and Tousen were also part the part the group, having the blade tips of their zanpukuto's pressing against his neck the tightest.

'_I bet, your struggling with all your might and will to prevent your blade from piercing my throat Aizen, but I sure do hope you remember to keep up your end of the bargain otherwise I will take the life in which I had spared you.'_ The man then stared into Aizen's eyes as if sending his thoughts into the captain's like warning him, a warning which Aizen acknowledge by quickly narrowing his brow and lighting the grip on his Zanpukuto.

Then without warning the red eyed man, shot out a massive spike of dark gray spiritual power from his body that quickly forced the other captains to back away, completely taken back by the monstrous power the Red eyed man just unleashed.

A moment later the man disappeared from their sights, causing the rest of the captains to look around in confusion unable to detect their opponent's spiritual signature, until they all look up in the sky and saw him drifting in the air, before coming down at them in a nose dive and thrusting his fist at Kiganjo so fast, that the captain couldn't even react in time, as his attackers fist plow right into his pot belly, making him cough up saliva and blood from his mouth as his body was smashed into the pavement, forming crater beneath him by the force of the impact and sending dust and rubble flying everywhere.

Then a moment later, Komanmara hoping to ambush the man from above, activated his zanpatuko without uttering its name and summon a huge giant hand wielding an equally massive blade and swung it down on the red eyed man, but Komamara was dumb folded when the man caught his blade with his bare right hand, even when the force of the blow crushed and unleveled the ground beneath his feet.

Then the man taking advantage of the captain shock, instantly flash step to his left side and kicked him at his face, crushing his helmet and sending him flying and crashing through the right wall of the academy court yard.

'Then before the red eye man was then about to take down another captain, that is when he notices that Sho was missing along with the old man and his lieutenant.

'Shit, must have escape when I was distracted' the man thought as ignored his captain opponents and flash step up to the court yard entrance to escape, but unfortunately his passage was blocked when Sui-Feng, instantly appeared in front of it.

'You're not getting away!' she announce to him as multiple afterimages of herself suddenly appeared beside the female captain as they all at once lunged at the red eyed man.

The man then smirk as he continue to run at the clones rapidly sticking down each one of them with quick and pieces hand thrusts and kicks as they all faded away with each connected blow, yet by the time he finished the original Sui-Feng wasn't among them to his confusion.

Then without warning a black blade suddenly struck through his heart from behind and when he turnaround he saw that it came out from his own shadow, and to his horror Kyoraku aroused from it like a phantom rising from the earth, a second later the man was stab four more times In the chest, Sui-Feng piercing him in the front, Jushiro Ukitake stabbing him in his stomach, Toshiro Hitsugaya thrusting his blade into the lower part of his back and Mayuri Kurotsuchi who sliced his sword right into his neck.

However right before they thought they could gain victory, the red eye man's body suddenly turned pale and lost the color of his hair, skin, eye's and clothes, before the outer surface of his body cracked and fallen apart reveling no form of mass beneath it as the rest of its pieces fell to the ground, crumbling into particles and faded into the air.

'Dame it' Sui-Feng cursed as well as the rest of the other captains, having realized they have been deceived.

Genrei and his lieutenant, were now walking up through the forest that led up to Sokyoku hill, with Sho behind following them, having taking the academy student to prevent him from being caught in the crossfire of the other captains battle with the intruder.

'And are you sure that you've never met the man before?' The Lieutenant asked as they since tried integrating Sho if knows who and why that red eyed man was targeting him

' I told you, as told you a dozen times since you ask me that question, never meet that bastard in my life

The lieutenant was about to answer him again that is until Genrei interrupted him.

'Enough Byakaya, we will finish his integration when we reach the Senzaikya.

Then as the three walked out of the forest and came upon sokyou hill and began walking towards a huge white building that was made up of multiple buildings. However when they came near it they saw red eye's man standing in front of the bridge and blocking them from getting across, having already waited for them to arrive, much to Byakaya's, Ginre and Sho's dread.

* * *

><p>Man this is one hard chapter to wright, to think I had to spend most of my time on bleach wiki just to type in most of the charater's names correctly, anyway hope you all injoyed it and please give me your reviews on it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: the battle down

The battle down.

Ginrei Kuchiki and Byakaya Kuchiki were surprise that the man had not only deflected from his battle with the other captains, but also manage to get ahead of them before they could even reach their distention at the Senzaikyo palace, standing right in front of the bridge his arms cross.

Yet while the fears of the two Kuckik's was mere concern or at least what was shown on both of their faces Sho, on the other hand back himself behind the elite shinigami, outright horrified upon seeing him again, as it took every viper of his will and muscle not to run away from the murder's man before him. Unless he wanted to be scolded down by the captain and lieutenant who are trying to protect him.

'You!' Ginrei spoke to his red eye foe. 'What business do you have with this academy student and how is it that you manage to get into the Seireitei?' He asked, hopping that well urge his opponent in giving him answers.

The man then playful rolled his eyes and smile, as if he was tempted in telling Ginrei or deciding against it.

'You carry no Zanpakuto, yet posses high levels of spiritual power over twice of that as a captain and by judging the dark nature of your spiritual pressure you must be a Menos or an arrancer in disguise, so tell me who sent you? The old captain asked the man again in much more demanding tone.

'Oh I don't think I should, for despite of how tempting it is for me to tell you, to the point I just want to blurt it out to _everyone _in this forsaken dimension and seeing the shocking, horrifying and disbelieving expressions on your faces...I would be no more of a backstabber then my employer, so no I won't tell you.

'Then tell us, what you want with the boy then' Byakaya demanded as he took a step further in front his grandfather.

'Ah well you see, that is a question that I can only half answer and I'm not even fully sure it's even going to succeeded'

Byakaya and Ginrei both shared confused and spectacle glances to one another upon hearing the imposter's response.

'But what I can tell you is the fact that boy is the vital bait for me to lure the one person that can possibly match me and worthy for me to devour. He said in a menacing yet pleasurable tone.

'So in other words you wish to take this child hostage in order to make his father fight you?' Ginrei question dis-pleasingly.

'I wouldn't have done such an act, if I knew were his old man was at the beginning' the hollow man retorted.

'…I see, but unfortunately hollow, you will be cut down before you can even achieve such an attempt' Ginrei and Byakaya then unsheathe their Zanpakuto and readied themselves for battle.

'Let's go Byakaya!

'Yes Grandfather, Byakaya' followed.

Both Captain and lieutenant then flash stepped at the red eyed man, with Ginrei getting behind his back and Byakaya appearing right in front of him, then in an instant almost unrecognizable move, both of the shinigami then slash their blades at their opponents neck at the same time. Then right after the attack had been delivered, both Grandfather and grandson had switch their positions, Ginrei now in front of the hollow and his back turn and in a lowered stance, while Byakaya was now behind the hollow in the same stance that was parallel to his Grandfather's.

Yet to the Shinigami's utter astonishment, the disguised hollow caught both of the blades of their Zanpakuto with his bare hands, the edges of their weapons not even grazing the outer layers of his skin.

'Well now that was an interesting trick, full of speed and power it has, but far too predictable' the hollow man criticize as he slowly lowered the captain and lieutenant's blades 'and too easy for one to counter'

He then briefly let go of the blades and launch two powerful blasts of white energy with a dark outline from his hands, forcing the captain and lieutenant to flash step away from the twine blasts at the last minute, as the two white beams expanded several feet in size and skyrocketed outwards over the Sokyoku cliff and above the cityscape of the Seireitei.

Then the two Kuckiki's went at him again, this time with Ginrei lunging and flash stepping in front of the red eyed hollow and thrusting his sword a thousand strikes per sec on every fatal corner of the monster's body, but the hollow man block every single rapid blow with his arms and knuckles, easily matching up with Ginrei's speed and reflexes, the captain's action only steady pushing the hollow back.

Then the old Kuchiki, stopped his rapid assault, channeled his spiritual energy into his zanpakuto and slash down his sword on the Imposter's head, the hollow as expected block it with his right arm, but then duck to the left side, as Byakaya's blade slash from behind him, narrowly missing his gray hair, then in the same movement he made a side turn behind Ginrei and launch a right kick at the back of the old man's neck, yet the captain was able to instantly turning himself around and block the attack with the butt of his sword, but the blow was so fast and powerful that it push Ginrei several feet away until he crash into of the nearby trees of the Sokyoku forest and causing many of them tumble to the ground.

'When Byakaya saw this, his eye's both winded in shock and fear for his Grandfather safety, but when he stared back the disguised hollow, they were soon replace with determination and rage.

'You will pay for that Imposter' he threaten as he suddenly dropped his sword to the ground as it faded into the earth like it was deciding into a pool of water.

'Bankai Senbonzakura kageyoshi' he uttered as a thousand row's of giant blades suddenly rose from the earth, before they all shattered into millions upon millions of tiny blades as they gave off a pink glow from the reistsu and the sunlight that reflected upon them.

Soon the man was surrounded by the tiny blades and trapping him in a swirling sphere.

Gokei' Byakaya uttered as all of the tiny pink blades that swarm around the hollow pine down on their target all at once, unleashing a shockwave that shock the very landmass itself.

The Lieutenant then continue to press down his technique on the hollow, making sure he was going to end the battle in one single blow, but then all the light and energy that disputed from Byakaya's attack suddenly disappeared, with all the millions of tiny blades losing their glow and stopping to halt, before being blasted away by a powerful surge of dark gray spiritual power' much to the lieutenant frustration and disbelief for after the blast of energy settle down he saw the disguised hollow, completely unharmed and unfazed.

'Pretty powerful bankai you have their kid, for it was both flashy and pretty powerful' the man said as he flash stepped so fast behind Byakaya that he couldn't even register his movements as the hollow thrust his right arm through the Lieutenant's back with his right hand sticking from the shinigami's chest narrowly missing his heart. 'But leaves you too wide open!'

The man then re thrust his arm from Byakaya's body as the lieutenant fell to the ground while blood spilled from the hole in his chest and mouth, the hollow man then walked toward Sho, assuming that his opponents are defeated, that is until someone cast a spell at him.

'Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku Ginrei shouted as he thrust his hands forward and a huge thick rope of golden energy bided the hollow mans arms and legs, causing him to gasp in surprise for the first time as he struggled to break free from of them.

'Ginrei then flash stepped to his fallen grandson and place him to a nearby tree.

'Will you be able to recover? Byakaya ?' he said as his Lieutenant pressed his hand tightly over the hole in his chest, trying stop the bleeding and soon after performed a healing kido to seal the wounds up. 'I'll be alright Grandfather' he said in low wisps.

'Good, now I no longer have to have to worry of you dying on the battle field, Ginrei said as he summon a barrier that surround Bayaka.

'But Grandfather-!'

'Enough, Byakaya, this foe is far too powerful for you to handle and your already in critical condition' Gineri shouted and cutting off his grandson's protest, before calming himself down.

'I, will be the one that will finish this fight and finish it quickly' then stared back at the hollow, who with a large yell, finally broke out the kido spell that bided him, ripping apart the energy ropes that wrapped around his arms.

With a heavy sigh Ginrei raised his Zanpakuto horizontally, 'Surge trough, Shaueru' then his blade morphed into a double bladed sword, with a red tassel attach on the back of the hilt.

'Well that is a pretty basic zanpakuto releases' the hollow man committed while analyzing the blades design. 'Aren't you going to show what it can do?

Without making an response, the Kuchiki swipe his Zanpakuto at him launching a vertical slash of yellow energy that cleave through the earth, but the red eyed hollow man swap the energy blast aside bare handed and right when he did, the old captain appeared behind him, pointed his sword at him and unleashed a huge wide blast of blue energy, that stretched up several hundreds of feet into the air, while the blast expanded miles across sokyoko hill and over the Seireitei.

To avoid the blast the hollow man then flash stepped into the sky, but as he did so the captain repapered above him and slash down with his zanpakuto on his skull, while the hollow block the swing yet feeling much greater force from the blow then he anticipated.

Then the man flash stepped, a few feet from Ginrei's right side, charged and fired a white cero at the Captain, but the elderly shinigami shifted his position and summon a thin barrier in front of him that blocked the oncoming blast and splitting the beam of energy in half as it dissipates it the air, yet the impact of the ray of energy was still great enough to crack the barrier, while the red eyed man looked on complete mused by how his attack was countered.

'So that's the secret of your blade' the hollow claim in delight.

'Its ability unlike most zanpankutos that I've encounter, which usually turns into a crazy melee weapon or gives its user a special power or something, yours instead enables you to channel, concentrate and increase the power and speed of your blows and the Kido you cast even to the point you could chant them without evening uttering their number or name as I notice from my short skirmish earlier, so tell me captain I'm I wrong?

'…no hollow you are not, for as you said in comparison to all the powers and abilities the other zanpankuto in soul society bestow upon their wielders, mine merely acts as a tool to channel my spiritual energy, so tell me are you going to point out any of the flaws or advantages of Shaueru?' Ginrei comment back at the hollow man.

'Nah, a weapon like that doesn't really have any flaws or weakness worth pointing out, other than those incapable of using it…' he continued to muse as his smile further widen.

'And when there is a weapon with no flaws to left to counter, the only thing that one can do, is to crush it with superior strength' he exclaimed coldly as the light around him began to fade and the air suddenly become much colder.

'_Oh no !_' Sho thought as he saw the same power the hollow used before that killed all his friends and the staff at the academy.

'Ginrei sama, step back, get away from him!' Sho shouted at the captain, which caused the kuckiki to become more alerted then all of the sudden the red eyed man appeared above him and delivered a low heel kick on his head, which while Girei was able to block it, the force behind the attack causing him to stagger, but continue to hold on to his stance even when the earth was crushed beneath his feet by the sheer power of the blow.

'This strength!' Gerei thought as he grin his teeth still struggling to hold off the attack, However the hollow man push him back sending servable feet across the ground as the man then flash stepped right in front of the captain and just when the captain was about to block the attack, he disappeared from his site of view and before the Kuchiki could register where he was, he felt a powerful striking hit behind his neck, as he cried in pain and sent flying several hundred off feet of ground.

Then before Ginrei knew it the hollow man was upon him again as he then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at him, attacking at every vulnerable area of his body as the old captain tired to block and dodge every one, while using his spiritual pressure to slow down his fall, yet instead of a dowered descendent the captain and the hollow man Zigzagged across the air, as the blows that mange to break through Ginrei's defense push him push their further from the ground or across the sky as his Foe continue his relentless assault.

Finally after several minutes of battling in the air, Ginrei was thrown back down to earth, the impact of the crash forming a crater after he landed, but the captain was in a far worse contention.

His outfit was torn, with is selves shredded apart and the white scarf around his neck tattered. He was covered with bruises and scratches from his face to the rest of his being as blood oozed out from almost every one of them, however he still righted himself up, even after receiving so many injuries to his body.

'_This is just as I feared_' Gerei thought as he saw the disguised hollow only few feet away from him, who didn't had a scratch or even seem to have break a sweet as his human face continue to smile devilishly at him.

'_The very moment, when the hollow countered both of me and my grandson's senka, with nothing more than his bare hands, I knew he had the advantage in speed and strength, but as the battle progress I realized that it was far more than that…' _

_his ability to foresee and evade every attack, we made on him and to see the flaws and openings within them with such graceful ease… he was only playing with us, like an old master toying with their students during a sparring match'_ Ginrei then tighten the grip of his sword tighter

_To think that the gap between his skill and experience and ours would be so great, to the point in which he treated me and my Grandson, a captain and a lieutenant as nothing more than armatures in combat!'_

The old man then look directly into the hollow mans red eye's.

'_And there is only one hollow in all of existence to posses such a level of power and intellect'_ Ginrei narrowed his eyes as he stared at the red eye man.

'_A vasto lord the first one I face in nearly a thousand years and by far the most powerful one I have ever face, and now my only hope of victory I have is to use my full strength against him before he kills both of us' _he then shifted his gaze at Byakaya, before taking in a deep breath and place his left hand on his blade.

'bankai' he announce, and soon after brilliant circle of blue light suddenly shine behind him, then the circle materialized itself into five swords that were identical to his Zanpakuto which had somehow disappeared from his hands, expect they were three times larger and all had gems imbedded on the front side of the their hilts that growled red in contrast to the blue aura that emanated from the blades.

Shaueru Enkei' Ginrei uttered as he then mentally command two of his five swords to both of his hands and instead of garbing them, the blades floated slightly above them moving in the alignment direction of his palms and arms.

The elderly captain then flash stepped towards at the hollow man and lunged his blades at him, while the man block and dodge, with a bit more difficult, as the Kuchiki, not needing to grip the swords, directing them to attack every corner of his enemies body like a puppet master as he ran around him and kept his distance, while reciting an incantation.

'The man growing impatient, catch both of the swords in his hand, but Gerei was expecting for that to happen as he finish the incantation and shouted. Bakudo, 99 Kin.

Then all of the sudden four black bands of fabric appeared out of now where, wrapped themselves around the hollow man and bonded him to the ground, in which he then gasp in surprise apparently finding the bindings much harder to break out of then other kido spell that tried to immobilize him.

Ginrei then called the rest of his swords to him as he waved his hands, causing the other swords to circle around him as he began recite another spell.

_Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired _Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō

Each of the swords then glowed bright pink as huge aura engulfed them then he rapidly launch multiple blast of energy at the hollow man and when they hit him, the spell engulf its target in massive explosion as it spread out several hundreds of feet into the air, enabling all in soul society to see the enormous column of energy swirling into the sky from soyoku.

The elderly captain fell to his knees in exhaustion as he deeply gasps for air while the four swords around him fell limply to the ground and as he looked on at the explion, got up himself up and went to byauka in order to undo the barrier that sealed him.

However when Ginrei walked to his grandson, he notice that his eye's instead filled with relief as he expected were instead filled with terror and disbelief, at first the old kuckiki thought byakaya was scared of him for some reason, but when he look at Sho who had the same expression…

The academy student was gawking at the being that was behind the captain.

'Gerei, with a slow and nervous turn look behind his back and saw the hollow man still engulf within the energy expulsion, but his body wasn't destroyed, no in fact the waves of the blast were being sucked into is body. His mouth, arms, legs and even his eyeballs were swallowing in the aftermath of the spell, as he let out an intoxicating howl.

Yet what disturbed the elderly captain the most was the fact the outside of the hollow mans human form began to crumbled away, reliving the Meno's true form, which was a humanoid being with black skeletal armor who wore a white double horn skull mask. Soon after he fully sucked the exploitation into himself, he then looked at the old captain with glowing red eye's.

'Ginrei then summon all of his swords and cross them all in forming a shell to define himself

But it was all in vain as the hollow flash stepped in front of the captain and thrust his black double bladed staff at the sword shield, cutting through them and piercing into the elder man's chests and as the blade stick out on the other side of his body. Ginrei then felt the rest of his spiritual power immanently consumed from his body by the black blade as fell down to the ground defeated.


	6. Chapter 6: the coming

The hostage and Reunion

When the rest of the captains had arrived at sokyoku hill to join Ginei and his lieutenant Byakaya, they saw that the battle was already over. With the elderly captain lying and bleeding on the ground while his grandson was sealed inside a yellow cube barrier, but the vasto lord and the academy student Sho were long gone.

For the next several days since then, the gotie 13 was on high alert as they buried the bodies of the Shino's academies instructors and students that were killed in the massacre while trying to find the hollow's whereabouts.

During that time head captain Yamamoto called forth another meeting of the captains in order to deal with this new threat that now has taken a hostage.

'This is indeed troublesome' Shunsui Kyoraku spoken out.

'For old man Ginrei to be defeated so easily in combat even with his lieutenant who is also a captain level fighter is quit…unsettling' Unohana.

'and for a vasto lord to invaded the Seireitei without even being notice until killing off hundreds of innocents' Uikate back up Shunsui's statement.

'There must be more to this invader then what is being let on, perhaps someone within soul society might have infuriated him in.

'If that's the case then what reason could this person gain from it? Toshiro Histsugaya question him.

'Aside from all the murder's this vasto lord has committed he only came to the seretei to apprehend a mere academy student'

'That is true, captain Histayua, but the real question is of what value does this student possess to the hollow' Restu unohona corrected him and then she shifted her gaze to the head captain.

'So captain Yamamoto what will you have us do?

The head captain then took a deep breath as he took in all the information he heard and let out a low sigh.

' from the academy reports I have read about him ,was the students name Sho Sagurrai?

'Indeed it is, do you know him?

'his father at least…' Yamamoto then remained silent again for a few more minutes before answering.

'Until we know more about this enemy and his exacted whereabouts all captains and their divisions are to refocused the defensives within soul society whenever this vasto lord ever returns, all are now dismiss!' he commanded as tap he tap his staff on the ground, singling the top ranked shinigami to return to their headquarters. All expect for Jushsio and Shuyenshi.

'Aren't you two suppose to return to your barracks as ordered?' Yamamoto grunted at them displease.

'Oh come on old yamme, it's not like you to end a captains meeting so early especially since an actually vasto lord has attack the Seireitei' Shunsui commented

'We also wish to know where you are going during the time when all of Gotie thirteen are branching out their defensive'Jushiro added in agreement

' …is that so, well I can only hope you two won't soon regret it.

Later the three captains then arrive at the ryouka mountains and after climbing a stiffly road, they then came up to a cottage that stood on the side of a cliff and on its pouch sat an old man wearing ragged brown clothes. Upon noticing the three new comers approaching him he rise his head up and open his eye's which weir emerald green.

And then without warning a powerful chain of lighting discharged from his body as it lunged at the captains, but instead of electrocuting them the lighting wave surge through their bodies harmlessly, until Jushiro and Shuysenshi heard a loud crackling blast behind them and when they turn their heads they saw that the entire land behind them had become completely scoured black, with much of the rocks melting into the ground and giving off burning gas smell.

'Whoa!' Shunsui gasp and mused as he look over the burn earth behind him.

'By using his spiritual pressure alone he was able to completely scorch that piece of land, if he had actually aim that lighting at us, most of my skin would have been blown off!'

'Magi ichioch' Yamamoto uttered. Who was the only one of three who wasn't fazed by the attack.

'Genyusai' the old man replied.

'It sure has been an eternity since we last saw each other, thou for you to come all the way out here just to meet with me, must mean you know why my son was kidnap!

I'm sorry Ichioch I-!

'Sorry means nothing but shit to me, I allowed my son to attain your little shino academy because I thought, I believe that you would protect him from harm…only to send your lackeys to protect him, you dame coward!

'…I know Magi and that is why instead of trying to earn your forgiveness, I seek to aid you in finding the vasto lorde that kidnap your son'

'You better Genyusai because my heart can only take so much angst and don't you dare think that this is the first disappointment you showed to me !'

Magi then shot his gaze at Shuyenshi and Udetnti who both couldn't help but flinch, his eye's showing the same stern and fiery that their old sensei displayed when facings them down.

'Just give me a minute to get my equipment he said breaking off his gaze from the three captains as he walked into his house.

'Um sensie I don't mean to be rude' Ukitate said to yamamoto. 'But who exactly is this man?

Genyusai then slowly open his eyes as deciding to or not answer his protégé.

'If there is anything I should say about him is that he use to be an old friend of mine back in the days before the 13 court guard squads was even form and during the time when I was at the very peak of my youth'

Both Ukitake and Shunie stared at each bewildered, having always seen their former teacher as an old man even during the first days when the shino academy and the court squads were founded by him and now to find a person who was once a friend back when he was at around their age…the thought itself couldn't even be be fathom.

…Really ?' shunsei said still trying to get over that revelation 'then I suppose that whatever happen that ended your relationship must be quit something huh?'

'More so then you can ever suspect shunsei Kyoraku' yammuto replied to him with dread, but before the conversation could carry on any further, magi then walk out of the cottage. Instead of wearing dirty clothes he was now dress in clean shingami cloths and strapped on his back was a zanpatkto with a yellow strap guard and then in the next moment he flash stepped behind the three captains and was already walking down the hill.

'Well ?' he shouted to the three shinigami. 'aren't you three coming or not?'

Later that day the four men then arrived in at huge laboratory within the seireitei which looked like a huge nuclear power plant and upon entering inside the structure they came into a large compound, with mayuir sitting in front of what looked like a huge organ fashion computer.

'So what do we have here?' mayuir said pleasantly as he stared at magi like some rare animal.

'Kuchitsu,' Genrui spoke to the scientist. 'Have you crafted the device as I requested ?

'Of course I have' mayuri declared as if he was being insulted as he reach from his haroi from looked like a gps rader.

'By simply analyzing the traces of his spiritual pressure from my short conflict from him I created a tracking device to pin point his location from any were in a specie demission and by tracking his trail down in the dagei prenice I determine that he has headed for hunceo mundo.

Then before mayuri could even react the radar was suddenly snatch from his by Magi.

'Well then since you said that they device can track down this hollows location, I should be on our way now should I ?' the elderly man said as already began to walk out the door, before mayor shouted at him.

'who do you think you are snatching my snatching away my tracker from your hands you imbecile, don't people of your age know any matters?' mayuri spates at him greatly offended that magi took his deceive without asking, which made the old shinigami stop in his tracks and turn to face mayuri with a calm yet précising glare.

'oh I'm sorry are you upset because I took your little toy from you, if so by all means take it back!' he said in a nice and yet ghastly tone, which made mayuri shifted back, imitated as he struggle to maintain his composer, but did not take up on Magi threat.

Seeing that he quieted the painted face man down, magi then shifted his gaze at yammuto. 'heh gensei if were done do you mine opening the ganganta for me I want to get this over with as soon as possible'

A few minutes later the four captains then arrive at another room in the laboratory which had a huge gate that was cubed shaped. yammuto then uttered an incantion activing the gate which litarly tears the fabric of space between its sides and within the gape reviled a dark swirling rift.

'the ganganta will take you to the closets area to were the vasto lord dwells from then you will have to use the tracker to pin point his location.' Yammuto instructed to Magi.

'alright then, we'll see you later' the old shinigami said as he walked into the gape in space and as soon as he did the dimsioial tear closed itself up.

Meanwhile Magi Ichonise walked through the void that was degei preice as he used his spiritual power to materialize a walkway barrier that enable him travel across the dark abyss. He eventually reached his distantion when he saw a bright ahead of him and upon running to that bright light he then suddenly found himself in hundo mundo.

'he scan his surroundings over the realm of the hollows as he looked out throughout the demission seeing a vast white desert and a endless night with a crescent moon, this however did little to impresses him having already been to this demission before dozens of times in the past, but pick up his radar to track were the hollow was and turn around in order to follow its single he came upon a white forest.

The forest itself covering the other half of the deserts itself as its white branches reach over the night sky, did actually made Magi raise an eyebrow in astonishment, having never a terrain like this hueco mundo, but his amusment soon faded as he focused on the task at hand upon rescuing his son.

After a few minutes of walking he came upon a site that made him stop in his tracks in outright awe. Before him was a huge consume that stretch over the horizon, as if the entire landscape in front of the shinigami had been cut out from the earth and when he looked to down to see the bottom he saw nothing but darkness the fissure being so deep that no moon light could even reach the bottom.

Then he in the of the casume was a stump of land that rose from the dark abyss below and on stop of that stump was a white stone throne and sitting on it was the infamous Vasto lorde that attack the serietei and kidnapped his son.'

El oercuso Deilbo.

'Where is he ?' Magi wanting to knew where his son is.

'Oh that little brat of yours his somewhere in the nearby caverns of the forest, I warn him to stay their unless he wants to get caught in the crossfire'

'So that's it ay' magi countered.

'You kidnapped my son just so you could challenge me to test your power I would have complemented on your nobility if haven't got my son involved'

'It wouldn't have come to that if knew where you'd live, otherwise we would have already meet each other on your front door step'

'If that was so then how did you know where he was?

'Should it matter if how I know that or not?' El oersouso question the shinigami.

'…No' Magi answered grimly as he unsheathed his zanpantao from his sheath 'it doesn't'

'Roar across the striking Heavens Rajen.' He uttered and seconds later his blade morph into a six pong sword as waves of electricity charge through and out of it, which in turn cased Oscuso to smile in excrement, making him activate his own power as the moon light that once shine down upon the two feo's began to fade out.

The final fight is about to begin.

Meanwhile back in the laboratory.

'Old man are you sure it's okay to send him alone, after this is a vasto lords were dealing with.

'it will go against his pride if we interfere and besides if there is any shinigami that can slay this menace it is him'

'and what makes you so sure ?'

'Because if there is any shinigami in all of soul society, in all its history that rivals if not surpassing me it is Magi.' The head captain said forcibly

…really ?' Shunie question his mentor. 'Do you believe in his skills that much even to acknowledge as your superior ?

'indeed especially in comparison his zanpanto rajin

'Raijin?' Uktaki asked confused

'yes the most powerful lighting type zanpato, which like hymoira enables its user to to commade the very heavens themselves, but that is only a small part of its true power.

Then what is its true power' Shunsei also asked.

'unlimited energy'

What !' the two captains gasp in dishevelment

'As hard as it is to believe Rijen is the only zanpanto in all of soul society's history, to produce limitless power to its wielder and the stronger Magis will is in containing that energy the more of it he is able to channel into his body, making it also arguably making it the most powerful zanpankto.

'Even more so then yours!' udekite shouted skeptical. 'but sensei surly that must be mistaken after all your rijjin jaken is the zanpanto with the highest attack power and it capable scorching anything even the very sky and air itself.

'That may be but despite Rijan superior destructive force even he has his limits, while rijjin has none and if there is any power that is capable of defeating this menace it is him'

'Come' Yamamoto commanded as walked out of the room. 'There is but one more business we must attain to'

A few minutes later after walking the corroders of the laboratory building they came into a large computer lab with a massive monitor taking up the entire back wall, while other employers were busy working on the smaller computers at their row top desks.

'the radar in which I gave Magie also acts as a tracking device to pin point his location in Hudco Mundo, but unfortunately, since I failed to inject in servalence nano tech inside of him we can only view his spiritual signors among others that are close to the device on this monitor' Mayur in a disappointed tone as if he were sad in not able to fully watch an unavailable show.

'I thought you said that if there is any shinigami that could defeat this hollow it would be Magi, so why is it that are watching to see if he succeeds ? Kuseni question his mentor upon looking at the screen

'Because if by the slight off chance that he doesn't then we must know in order to prepare all of the captains take this single hollow down and even then we can only pray that the vasto lord is weaken enough in his battle with Magi for us to finish him off'


	7. Chapter7: hunger vs power

Chapter 7: Unending hunger vs. Limitless strength

For the first few moments Magi and the El orcusio stared each other down, while both of them were walking over the endless abyss below them, scanning each other to see who would make the first move or had any openings in their defense's as the two foes continue to circle each other.

Then as if an unheard single was called out to them, both the shinigami and hollow disappeared and unleashed a powerful shock wave that rattled the air upon fading out of sight.

A half an instant latter the two reappeared, but only as buzzing blurs as Magi and Orseoce lash at each other with their blades as they block, countered and dodge each other's blows, their movements so fast that they were impossible for the normal eye to even register them and their strikes so powerful that they literally ripe apart the air, creating fallbacks of guests and shockwaves across the sky each time their weapons clashed.

To tipped the standstill of the battle Magi then raised his zanpatoa Raijen and shoot a huge arch of lightning bolts at the Vasto lord, but Orcusio merely smirked as he twirled his double bladed staff at the electrical attack and absorbed the arch's of lighting into his blade, while then lunging at Magi in the same fluid motion.

Surprise, Ichnoise then flash stepped away from the hollow just before its attack landed on him. He then repapered several feet higher into the sky.

'This Vasto lord is defiantly more powerful then he looks' he mused as he stared at Orcusio.

'For him to fight evenly against me and his ability to absorb Raijens lighting so easily, he is diffidently a troublesome opponent, the first one I ever face against since the time I was still alive.'

He then raised his Zanpakto up to the midnight sky of Huedo mundo.

_'Well then let's see how much energy he can absorb before he breaks_' he thought as dark clouds then begin to form over the aera until they filled up the entire sky even covering the crescent moon, as strikes of lighting began to dance across them.

'Thunder Strike of the gods' he shouted the name of his technique, as five immense bolts of lightning that were roughly the size of skyscrapers, descended from the clouds struck El Orcusio all at once, with each of the bolts launching at five different directions and when they hit it unleashed an explosion that both push back the air, creating a huge torrent of wind that pass through Magi, unleashing a sonic boom so loud that very abyss below them shock and trembled.

When the push back of the torrent settled Magi saw the Vasto Lord screaming in pain as he was caught in a statuses field of lighting as the five lightning bolts continue to surge through him making his body a mere shilltoued against the static electricity that surround him.

Magi then closed his eyes believing that the next moment will be when the vasto lords body begin to disintegrate, as he continue to hear it scream…which suddenly became laughter.

Startled Ichioness wondered if Orcusio lost his saintly upon experiencing such pain from the attack, but to his shock and terror he realized it was more than that, for the laughter wasn't of one that lost his mind or even one that accepted his death.

No… it was a laugh that could best be describe as pleasure, the pleasure of something warm or cold flowing through one's body and taking in every moment of that feeling before it faded away, the same pleasure that Orcusio felt and clinging on to.

When Magi saw the impossible happen he winded his eyes, as the Vasto lorde was now absorbing the five lightning bolts that struck him into his body, the energy that once nearly fired him to ash a mere second ago was now swelling into his being, making him stronger and more powerful.

Overcoming his shock Ichioness then tried to strick the hollow down before it finish absorbing its attack, yet just when the shinigami was in cutting range Orcusio then snap his jaw shut and upon doing so the lightning bolts that surge through him instantly suck into his body.

Sensing danger Magi flash stepped away just before he could dice the hollow in half.

'What the hell was that!' he question the pheronma that the hollow just did.

all of the sudden the air around him gotten colder and the light that reflected off him diminished,

'Was it part of the effect of his reistsu!' magi thought.

He then looked down at his arm from which he then notice there was a frost burn within the inner layers of his skin.

'No, this damage his internal, its something much more then that' he question himself. 'But-

'What you may ask?' Orcusio answered the shinigami much to his irritation.

'I tell you what it is Shinigami, for it-'he said as he twirled his blade around him

'is a mere extension of my power Daria Kugo, for you see it is not an ability that is limited to just absorbing resitsu, for it absorbs all forms of energy, Life force, electricity, heat even the light of the crescent moon is not eluded from it power, for my hunger has no sense of taste' he said as the light continue to dim and the temperature steady dropping, even after the clouds already drifted from the sky and allowing the moon to shine once more, Magi still felt like an insivble frosty hand was hovering above him.

'That attack of yours' the hollow remarked 'was quit a mouth full, but still far from being a full course, But I know all too well that wasn't even a spick of your true power right?'

Magi grunted not please that the vasto lord was mockingly praising his power.

'I suggest you reconsider your words now hollow' he spoke threaten at him.

'For I'm not here to please your petty interest, but to rescue my son and if I have to fill you up with my power till you burst open in order to defeat you, I will!'

'…That would be if you can, I hope' the hollow said in a pleasant yet longing tone, before he and Magi clashed each once more this time with more force than ever, for as when their blades clash both released their spirtures pressures, Magis being bright green and El Orcueo white with a black flaming edge and as their pressures colluded it unleashed a white out exploitation that nearly filled the creavuus below them and the horizon above.

* * *

><p>'It seems your plane work better then I anticipated Aizen sousoke' gin commented as he looked up at the fight between the vasto lord and the shinigami, while he Tousen and Aizen stood hidden within the white trees of the quirt forest.<p>

'Indeed, gin' Aizen agreed.

'I always knew that the shinigami was possible even more powerful then the captain commander, but I never thought he would fight so evenly with el Oresio, even managing to wound him through seer raw power' he commented as he analyzed the battle far ahead, before narrowing his eyes in a stern expression.

'However this is merely a prologue of the real battle that has yet to come and we as of yet to see the full extent and power of both Magi and El Orcusio and hopefully the two would end up destroying one another before any of us has a chance to intervene'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to the fight with the hollow and the shinigami, with neither gaining a foot hold on the other. Magi continually discharge blasts of lighting from his Zanpaukto at El Orcusio, but the vasto lord kept absorbing his attacks, yet in contrast each time the hollow abosbe the heat around Magi in order to freeze him, the shinigami countered by re supercharging the air with electricity from his sword to keep himself warm.<p>

A moment later the two then cross swords, each one trying to push the other back, but the standstill remain even when the two put more strength on the other, as Magi continue to charge more lighting into his blade while El Orcsuiso just kept on absorbing its energies into his.

Then finally after what seem like an entirety, the two foe's back off from on another

Magi was exhausted as he continue to paint and heave as sweat leaked all over his wreaked face, added to the fact of the multiply bruises and scares he received in from the fight, it was taking most of his streagth just to maintain his stance.

Yet when he looked up at El Orsuiso, the vasto lord, barley seem fazed at all, despite the nearly half-hour long battle he fought through, even his spiritual pressure remain vertically the same, barley decreased from the time they first started their battle.

'Dame it…' Magi cursed as he stared coldly at the hollow.

'I thought that having absorb so much of Riajins lighting he would at least back away from my attacks and yet, no matter how much energy I unleash at him he just keeps absorbing like its nectar to him, while my body continues to grow weaker by channeling so much power from my Zanpakto'

He thought as he continue to stare down at the hollow.

'However, despite that we are still at a standstill and if worse comes to shove I still have an advantage over him' Magi said to himself as he straighten up his stance, while the hollow then nod its masked head in wonder.

'…So' he said quietly.

'You're still willing to carry on this battle, even though you haven't even begun to push me to my limit.' Ocusioa said as if he was disappointed.

'That is all fine and dandy to me, but this fight is completely pointless if I haven't even used my full extent of my power on you'

'What !' Magi stuttered not believing what he was hearing.

'I guess I should be sorry to you for not being honest to you first, in making you believe that I can absorb all forms of energy… for you see it goes far beyond even that' he proclaim as the hollows voice grew edger with each word he said.

'But why go all the way of explaining it when I can just show you!'

Deiblo uttered as he twirled his bladed staff straight up as a dark shadow darker then the very void below their feet cast over magi.

At first Magi couldn't reigter what was happing, until he felt a slight sucking sensation pulling on his body, instantly realizing the danger, the shinigami flash stepped repeatedly to get to the other side of the abyss and upon reaching the edges of the white forest, he felt a powerful vacuumed of air pulling him in, which was soon followed by a torrent that gush back out against him.

A second later the vasto lord was on top of him his blade just inches from his head, yet Magi was able to flash step out of the way before the double bladed weapon could cleave him in two, but when Ichoinies saw what the blade cut instead and its effect, just made him that much more afraid of the blow.

When El Oersuiso double bladed staff slash at the corner of the abyss, without even torching it, Magi saw the shadow of the blade extending from the edge of the cliff to over the white forest and in the next instant he saw everything from the trees to the earth itself that was covered by the shadow, turn pitch black and breaking down into particles from which then drifted towards the hollow's weapon before being sucked into its blades, all of which happen in a swift single motion.

To Magi it was like seeing a strip of land being burn away by an invisible fire and its ashes were suck by the hollow, his horror only increasing when realized that the strip continue on for miles across the desert woods as if a giant knife had cut right through the terrain itself.

'So that's is the true extent of his power' Magi thought as he continue stare at the disintegrating land as panic steadily begins to rise into his heart.

'The power to absorb…to devour all form of energy and mass, the light, the heat, the air and the earth' he pondered as he shifted his gaze at El Oersuiso Delbio.

'Everything that has form and feeling is subjected to his power, like a black hole taking in a solid form.' He concluded as the vasto lord then flash stepped away from his view and repapered behind him, his blade already swinging in at the back of his head.

'Fourtechnty thou the shinigami was able to flip over the slash and above the hollow and when he did he saw another piece of the forest, slash apart and disintegrating as its particles were devoured into El Oesuiso double sword weapon.

The Vasto lord then lunge at Magi while he flash stepped away to get as far away from him as possible further into the field of the white forest, while he struggle to dodge every swipe, thrust and stab aim at him, not once to counter or block his feo's attacks in fear that his own zapankto and arm would be rip apart into atoms and absorb into the blade and with each failed stick the hollow landed the more land air and land he suck away and further increasing his strength, speed and reflex.

Eventually Oesuiso was able to catch the shinigami off guard by laching a white cero with a black outline at Magi which force the shinigami to block the attack, leaving his back side vuranable as the hollow flash stepped behind him and slash the edge of his staff at him.

No time to dodge or even think, Ichionus instantly turn himself around to in a futile attempt to counter it and then at the very moment when the two blades clash at each other…

A massive exploitation of power erupted from Magi, catching the vasto lorde off guard as the force of the blast push him back several feet in the air. When he looked back at the shinigami whose was complete engulf in the blast, which rage up over the forest and through the midnight sky, taking in the form of a column of light as arches of lighting surge out of it, scorching the trees the ground and the air in a toxicant display of raw destructive power.

A feeling of shock seplt over Oesusio as he felt the immense blast of reistsu pressing against him, but was soon replace with satisfaction as he licked his lips under his skull mask.

'About time' he muttered with glee.

When the column of energy disbursed, Magi revealed himself, his shirt and coat were blown off, leaving his mucular chest and arms exposed. Sporting his hands were two gaulutes, while two greaves covered his feet, both of the pairs glowed with golden power and electricity, which ignited the air around them and lasty two metal arm bands wrap around his upper biceps while something reablimble a small crowned rested tightly around his forehead with a orb lay embedded in the middle of it.

When Magi turn his eyes which now glow bright green from the inflammable energy that surge through them, Deiblo then readied himself papering for a sudden stick.

…It was futile, unable sense him coming, unable to see him move, Orescio didn't even he was hit or even feel pain, until he looked down and saw Magi his fist already pummeled straight into his stomach and then right before he could doube over he was hit again…from behind the back of his head, even when his eyes were still locked on the shinigami that attack him at the front.

He skidded across the forest floor for several doziness feet, before looking back up at his newly change foe and righting his stance.

What he saw were two Magi's two twin doppabagans, standing side by side and so indistanble that they were impossible to apart, that is until one of them began to discharge with electricty, before phasing out into static and disappearing.

Just before Delbio could question what just happen, Magi reappered right in front of him his face only a few inches from his own, before the shinigami slam his metal clad fist into his skull, the impact creating a eltricflying explosion that created a half mile long crater into the ground before sending the vasto lord flying hundreds of feet into the air, that is until he was hit again from the back of his head by Magis armored foot and sent back pluming to the ground below and when he crash, it created another crater that was almost as twice wide and deep as the one made before.

Ichionose then stretch out his arms and summon another thunderstorm over the battered forest, however unlike the last one he summon this storm hand dark clouds that glowed bright with lighting and roared with thunder that sounded almost as if a man or monster was hollering through them.

Soon after, twin lightning bolt sucked his fists as the gaulets of his hand conducted and channeled the limitless engery through the rest of his body, while charging two ball of electricity into each of his hands, to the point in the which the orbs of energy grew three times the size of his head.

'Magi now ready two launch his attack thrust of his arms forward aiming at the site from which El Oersuio crash, a second later a massive blast of lighting shot out of his hands that spread out nearly a hundred feet in length as sparks of energy dance around it and when it hit its mark at the ground, the intire terrien was lighten up in a complete white out flash observing all form of view from eyesight.

When the flash faded away, there was a smoldering hole whole within the forest terrien, that rivled the previous abyss beside it, thou know were near as deep, as magi could see the scorched earth still burn and sparking with varies traces of static eltevtricty as a huge mushroom cloud roused over it, in the middle of the crater stood el Deilbo who despite being battered, looked seemily unscratched by the atomic blast, but he was also slightly panting and unsteady in his stance as he stared up at the shinigami.

Ichionose then smirked.

_'Yes as I though he does have a limit a high one but still, for the first time in this battle his finally showing visible strain, if I continue to push I should be able to overwhelm him…NO I WILL OVERWHELM!'_

He then shot down at EL Deibo, fist first as he tried to mush through his skull, but the menos block the attack with his double bladed staff, even when the blow was pushing him servable feet across the electrified crater.

What was soon followed after that was a blurring clash of fists and slashes as El Oercusio and Magi Ichionis went complete out at each other, the vasto lord slashing and stabbing his weapon at his feo, while absorbing large chucks of the land in the aftereffect of his blows, while the shinigami launch massive waves of lighting blasts at the hollow, yet the menos keep absorbing them into his double bladed weapon and sure enough El Oersusio was slowing gaining the upper hand in the battle as magi was steadily getting push back by his adversary.

Growling in frustration Magi used flash steps to create dozens of static like clones around El Oersuio before sending them all to attack all once upon him, But the vasto lord having already gotten used to the super speed of the clones, was beginning to narrowly dodge all of their attacks, when one launch a kick at his face, he duck to the side spun to the side behind and slash his sword at it and absorbed the clone into his blade, when two launch both their fist at his chest, he bend his back backwards and just when the two past over him he made a backflipe and kick the two clones over him by shooting both of his legs and absorbing the two static clones into his feet and this continued with each and every clone that came after El Oersuio as the vasto lord absorbed each and every one of them, one by one till none remain left.

'Dammit it all' Magi cursed as he then shot up at the sky and summing once more the glowing electric clouds above the desolated forest and as he raised his both his hands up to the lighten heavens, however instead of channeling electricity into them the clouds surrounded his body, before enlarging themselves in a swirling vortex, the vortex then later morph itself into a humouide form, creating two legs, two arms a torso a neck and a head attached to it.

The vapor body then began to shape other define features, such as pointed ears, robust muscles among the arms legs and torso, white fangs curling up at the ends of his mouth, hair made out of black vapor and burning glowing white energy balls for eyes, giving him the appearance of a furious god of storms, ready to deliver his judgment.

And it did just that as the divine figure lunge its fist at the vasto lorde, who just stood their paryized with fear and shock as the fist slammed into his body and when it did everything on the ground was uprooted as tones of bedrock and trees were ripe apart from the earth by the impact of the blow.

The strike while not being as explosive than the last attack magi unleashed was in turn far more consternated, plowing the its target through miles upon miles into earth till it reach to the bottom menos forest and continue to plow down even deeper.

Finally the attack ended as the electric god having spent all of its power, begin to faze in and out before dissipating into static as its body slowly drifted apart from sight

When it was fully gone magi Ichoinies, was shown floating in the air having once been in the center of the lighting god and in turn seem took a heavy cost in unleashing such a technique, for his body was covered in burns and looked stiff as he struggled to move himself gently to the ground.

As he landed he Saw El Oeriseo who's body laid scorch and still in the 50 foot crater in the ground and when Magi looked up through the burnt up hole In the bedrock he created, He saw that he and his fallen foe were nearly a half a mile below the menos forest and several dozens of miles from below the actual surface, even when the moon was shining brightly in the night sky from his low perceptive it looked like a small white stare though an endless tunnel.

He then looked down at the vasto lorde.

'Its over' he finally said.

'Its finally over I know it is, for I know that I push that hollow over his limit, I overwhelm him completely'

He then looked down at his burnt body.

'But not with a great cost, Radian, thou it besots me with limitless power, also greatly damages my body, because for every time I used him the eletrice energies of my zanpakto, it power channels through me like an conductor, but if my body isn't strong enough to contain that energy or too worn out then I would been overcharge and burn into oblivion by own power'

He then coughs up some blood as he looked down over his scared hands. 'And because of my advance age it took everything I had just to use that technique even once' he said as he continue to cough more blood'

'I don't know if I'm even able to make it out of hueco mundo alive…but even so I have to see if my son is still safe' he told himself as he steady rose up through the hole that lead to the menos forest and the upper one above that area that led to the surface, however unknown to him, the body of El Oersuio that laid in the crater was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: closing tide

Chapter Kl: Severing the chain.

When Magi finally rose out from the city wide burn out hole from the ground and into the surface of Huecdo mundo, he saw that the entire forest had become almost a complete barren wastelands, for the entire field was filled with trenches and craters that ranged from over a hundred meters long to up to several miles in length, while most of the earth had been burn to ash or turn apart , All of which represent the battle scares caused by the shinigami and the hollows intense battle.

But Magi wasn't interested in the destruction he caused for all he thought was finding his grandson Sho and hoping for all his might that he was okay, those were the thoughts and feelings he felt as he tried desperately to find his son's reisutru.

…And he felt it, yet it wasn't his son's restiu, no it was a reistsu that he shouldn't felt, a presence he has without a doubt was extinguish by his own hands.

He turn his head and he was there, standing right on the edge of the crater tunnel he crawled out from.

'This can't be' he whispered as he tried in vain to contain his panic as his voice began to break.

'Why aren't you dead, I push you beyond your limit, beyond the capacity you could absorbed my energy, there is no way in earth, heaven or hell you could have survived so why…WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE !'

The shinigami scream in angst as he continue to glare at the Vasto lord El Oersou Deiblo, while the hollow stared back at him. His armor was cracked and covered with black blood stains which blood once bleed from his wounds on his body, while his masked had one of its horns blown off.

This however was not the reason why Magi had lost his composer, for you see despite all the damaged the hollow received, he showed no signs of exhaustion or pain, if anything he looked, rejuvenated as if he just came out from a spa or had just had a nice cooked meal, it was these factors along with the vasto lord surviving that push Magi toward the break of despair.

'Push toward my limit you say' El Oesuro uttered to Magi.

'How I survived you say? Well I will tell you' he explains as he pointed to himself.

'I surpassed my limit…' He said in a single phrase that made Magi's mind go completely blank in shock.

'What !' he question almost whimpering when he said it.

'You heard me I surpasses my limit, just like you said before, you did push beyond my limit to absorb energy and so in response I push myself beyond of what I can hold.

'But that's impossible!' Magi shouted in defiance

'Even if you weren't too tried to absorb the full power of my attack the vast power behind it would have still blown your body apart, there must be some other way of how you can survived!'

El Oercsio stared at the distressed shinigami, before sighing and shaking his head in disappointment.

'It seems you never understood my ability at all do you ?' he question Magi before he continued on talking.

'During my entire fight with you, did you ever notice, that the rate I was absorbing your lightning bolts and the terrain around us was increasing even when my own spiritual power continue to dwindle, did you ever find that strange ?... well the reason for that is that my power doesn't absorb energy or mass

Then what is it' Magi demanded impatiently.

'It devours it' the hollow said in a low monotone that complete contrasted his once lustrous attitude causing the old man gasp in shock and confusion.

' For you see shinigami I posses a…a hunger to feed on not only on the souls of the dead and my own kind but a hunger to feed on every form energies and mass and to prevent it from devouring me I contently battled with humans, shinigami and hollow's alike, most of which were previously stronger than me and there were some that I was even legions apart from.

There was then a short paused as El oersio remembered all the battles he fought against and all the times he was constantly battered and driven to near death before continuing his speech.

'But when I faced and defeated opponents stronger than me and managed to completely devour their energies, my hunger just continue to grow and wanting even larger morsel to devour and so out of instinct and desperation I continue to find stronger opponents to satisfied it, yet no matter how powerful they were even when the difference in power between me and my foe's strength was like night and day, my hunger continue to forever thirst for larger doses, even when I became a vasto lord it continues to plague me and when I could no longer find any other strong foes to even revile me. I sulked into isolation and despair; I thought that I was fated to be devoured by my own power from the inside out, a fate I was almost willing to accept.

Magi Ichioness just stared at the hollow in contempt and almost pity, as a shigimai who lived a thousand years he knew that in order for menos to grow stronger and evolve they must devour other hollows that are either weaker than them or at least in equal to power, but for this hollow to be forced to survive from his own power from killing him was to face against stronger opponents, some of which their power leagues ahead of his own and devour them only to be driven to find even stronger opponents to face…it reminded too much of his own past as a shinigami.

'Yet all of that changed…' the El Oresuio said with ethusiam in his voice.

'For you, you are the only one that will save from my hunger Magi Ichiones, you and your zanpankto Rainden, a zanpankto with limitless energy, limitless power, for your are the only opponent I have ever encountered that posses this ability, this sole trait that well forever satisfy my hunger and forever keep me in contempt.'

The vasto lord then flared his reisstu up, as he was engulfed with dark grey spiritual power that was several more time powerful than it ever was before.

'NOW COME AT ME MAIG ICHIONIS COME AT ME WITH YOUR ZANPANTO LET US DANCE INTO ENTERITY AND BEYOUND AS WE FIGHT IN GLOROUS CONFLICT TO OVERPOWER EACH OTHER AND FORVER HAVE MY HUNGER SATIFIED!' the hollow wailed in joy and malice, while magi stared at him in hopelessness.

'_How'_ he thought to himself as he felt the immense vasto lords reistu pressuring on him.

'_How I'm suppose to defeat him now, when even my most powerful techiqiuice only strengthen him, even if I were to surpass my own bodies limits and try to overwhelm him again, what would be accomplish!'_ he shouted in his head in sorrow as despair began to consume him.

'_He'll just push himself further and the whole process will start all over again and it will continue on and on until to no end, he is basically a black hole taken into physical form'_ he realized as he slowly roused himself to the ground.

'_There is only one way to end this battle and from it I will lose my shinigami powers, but if I don't go through with this my battle with this vasto lord will never end'_

Saishuu furasshu' he uttered and when he did his spiritual pressure spiked up to an impossible level as a golden aura exploded from his body, surpassing that of even el ourassio as the energy easily push back the hollow resistsu and even then Magis power continue to rise.

A second later the shingimai began to undergo another transformation as his body suddenly glowed so bright that he almost became a complete white sillouwhit, his ears grew long and pointed, while his front fangs extended out of his mouth and curled over his lips and his eye's swelled into two blank orbs of crimson red electricity that swirled with energy.

When the transformation was done Magi looked like the entity he became during his ultimate attack, but instead of merely housing the entities body, he become one with him, one with radian himself and was in ever sense of the word a god of lighting.

When El oerssuio saw this he was disappointed, However Unlike most foes, who tried to hide under veil of arrogance against such power, or others you simple ran away in terror. He was just disappointed and sad.

Disappointed that the fight will now soon end and sad in the fact he'll never be able to feast on just power again, but he never tried to objected his fate for he knew that in facing such a wonderers opponent came with a price and for him that price was worth dissevered paid.

So with a heavy sigh he lifted up his double bladed staff and pointed at Magi ichioness as a finale declaration to him.

'So you merge with your zanpakuto in willing to lose your powers in order to end this battle don't you, well it's not like I haven't seen something like this coming, after all fighting in and endless battle with you did seem too good to actually happen especially for someone like me.' El Oersios said to Magi sadly as the vasto lord went on.

'And so to show you my absolute respect and wonder of your power, I shall show you a techiqence that no other being has ever seen or ever will.'

When he was finally finish with his speech, El Oersiso let out a scream so loud and thunderous that caused the entire ground to rubble and seem threaten to tear the very air and space apart and as the hollow continue to scream, small balls of light flew out from his mouth, as first only a few balls came out but soon their numbers rapidly increased, reaching to the dozens, hundreds and thousands and as they continue to swilled out of the hollows body more of them began to come out from behind his back as well.

As magi watched this he noticed instantly that the hollows spiritual pressure was quickly approaching to even rivaling his own even thou he had already merged with his zanpanto.

'What is this technique' he thought in awe and horror as stared at the Vasto lord, as the glowing orbs rapidly continue to fly out of his body by the ten thousands.

'For a hollow to acquire an ability to approach the level of this clabber, even for a vasto lord how is that even possible ?'

And then Magi heard it, or rather he just now notice it… the screaming, at first he thought it was from El oerusio, but discarded it when he saw that hollow's mouth was closed and he realized there was more just one scream, in fact they weren't even screams at but instead were thousands upon thousands cries, woes and gasps all shouting and mooning all at once in a massive blur of voices, that seem to come from the glowing white balls.

And then it him, like a sledge hammer right through his forehead as his red eye's winded and his jaw dropped, complete dumbfounded.

'_Yes shinigami' _The hollow said answering Magis unspoken question upon looking at the shinigamis face, his voice now sounding like a dark twisted echo over the numbers voices from the glowing orbs coming out of his body.

'_These are the souls of all the, shinigami, hollows, arrancers and humans alike I have devoured over the past thousands years, which I now release._ He explained as his body then started to become pitched black.

'_And when I release them all at once the energy they expand upon coming out of my body, surges through me and giving me strength and power, equal to none but to shinigimi who have completed Jizan, like you and once the last soul of mine leaves my body I will be reduce to mere ordinary hollow…'the sacrifice I'm making is just as great yours' _

Meanwhile as all of this was taken place, Aizen, Gin and Tousen who were still hiding in behind the white trees of the forest on the other side of the abyss crater that housed El Oersio thorn.

'what is happening !' Tousen gasped as he stared at the vasto lord and hollow readied to go at each other in a final clash.

'I suddenly felt their spiritual pressures rising to untold levels of power beyond even that of the espsda, only for that pressure to despair, but why? Surly the power in the forms that both Magi Ichiones and El Oerisue ascended to couldn't have just vanish'

'It actually quite simple tousen' Aizen said which surprised both Tousen and Gin, who even open his eyes to stare at him, but it wasn't the fact that Aizen had answered Tousen question that surprise them but in fact the tone in which aizen said it.

Aizen noticing this just sighed and went on to explain himself.

'The reason why you could not feel those two Reisutu, is because they are at such a high level of spiritual power and pressure that they ascended to an entirely different dimension of power, preventing beings like us at a lower dimension from even feeling their presence.

Tousen stood at awe at the information that was given to him and rendered too speechless to even express his shock, while gin just stood there in silence with his eyes closed, but he wasn't smiling.

'Is that really true Aizen-sama have they…truly transcended themselves to a higher dimension of power?

Aizen simply stared at Tousen before looking back at the Magi and El Oerisuo over the distance and then spooked.

'Just look at what you are seeing Kaname, it may be true that we can't read their spiritual pressure anymore, but the power that they power both displayed is unquestioning in a league of its own. As of now, Magi Ichiions and El Oersio Delbo now stand upon the pestle of gods, while all of us lay at the bear bottom.

The dark skin captain then keep his mouth closed, no longer having anything to say or any thoughts to ponder, for all he felt he was overwhelming fear and awe upon knowing the god like power the two beings above the abyss now posses.

Yet Gin wasn't as imitated as a smile began to crawl upon his lips after Aizens exclamation.

'_Aizen, Aizen, Aizen Sokuke, I never thought that someone like you or even capable, of aknoglimg two people as gods, even when comparing foe's stronger than you, never praise anyone power high enough to call it divinity,'_

Gin Ichimura thought as he then slightly upon his left eye.

'_But that's not the real reason is it Souke, no for when you were complementing on the vasto lords and shinigami's transcended form of state, your tone was filled with spite and hostility, instead of the usual politeness in it and the simple, obvious reason for that is…_

Gin then looked and stared at Aizen, grin expression.

'_Your jealous…jealous in not just in fact that Magi and El Oercosio are transcended beings, but in the fact they transcended before your did, the stage of power which you strive effortless to reach only for two others achieve it long before you did…_

Ichimura then got a glace of Aizens hand balled into a fist and shaking.

'_You must be filled with so much envy now that you are just barely keeping yourself together, aren't you?_

Aizen then turn his head around and looked back at gin as if he just heard his thoughts, neither made a move, before the grim shinigami started to walk away from his allies.

'Come, Gin, Tousen it is no longer safe here or anywhere else in this forest, I suggest that we open a Ganganta to soul society imminently.

'And are you sure it would be wise not watch the after match of this fight' Gin question him in his usually sarcastic response.

'Please gin' Sosuke respond in an almost distain tone.

'Even if both of them were to survive their finale clash, neither of the two would be a threat to me, not anymore.

And with that Gin nodded as he and Tousen followed Aizen, deeper into the forest until he stretch his hand out and when he raised his palm the space in front of it began to open up a portal that led to a dark abyss.

Soon the three shingami entered through dismisonal rift one by one, with Aizen going in last, but before walk through the rift, he took one last stare at the two beings above the abyss in the ground, a shinigami and a hollow, transcended beings who's power have no equal.

'_While there are many gods in this world only one stands supreme above all others, only one who's power is absolute and with you two gone, none shall stand in my path of becoming that very god' _Souke said to the warring beings in his thoughts, before fully entering through the portal and closed the rift behind him, never to return to the white forest ever again.


	9. Chapter 9:The Final Stand

Magi continue to stare at the hollow, As he saw tens of thousands of souls, swarming out of El Oersios body and flying away over the horizon to parts unknown.

Realizing this will be the finally clash that decided their battle, he readied himself and materialized a five ponged bow from both of his hands as five electrical thunderbolts were charged into the weapon when he pulled on its strings pointed them at the hollow. While the El Oersio Deiblo merely raised and pointed his pitch black bladed staff at the shinigami.

In that one moment when the two launch their attacks, time seem to slow to a near halt with Magi shooting all five of his lightning bolts and El Oeriso lunging his blade at then and then...

everything went blank.

When the two finale blows struck it created a blast of energy so destructive, so massive that it couldn't be called anything less than a supernova as it could be felt even from all the way to Las Noches, causing many of the arrancers, including the esapda to grow alarm and when most of them ran outside of las noches to see what happen, and what they saw caused them to become even more awestruck as they gazed a swirling vortex of light that glowed more brightly then the moon itself, as it continued expanding further into the night sky.

The Arrancers continue stood speechless unable to do or say anything upon witnessing such a sight even when the earth finally stop shaking.

Meanwhile, after the vortex supernova finally dissipated, the white forest was no more, as nearly all of its terrain was gone, leaving behind not even so much as dust as if it were erased from existence. All that remain was a hole, a hole so vast and wide that it looked like an entire country could feel it in and below the crater hole was the menos forest which was obliterated into an lifeless canyon.

In the very middle of the hole stood El Oeriso and Magi, both of them drain, battered and exhausted beyond all reason and each having receiving a fatal wound from the other, for El Oeriso it was two holes in his chest from two of the lightning bolts that struck through his body and as for Magi, both his left arm leg were torn off and devoured by El Oeriso blade.

The two then stared at each others eye's, not knowing what to do now or which one will fall first.

Then El Oersio raise up his head stared at the moon and chuckled behind his mask, before lowering down his head and looking back Magi.

'You now Magi for once in my life I finally feel…full.'

Were his last words before slowly falling down and disintegrate to partials while Magi simply stared at his fallen foe.

'Glade your satisfied' he remark before he to fell from the sky and fallen into the massive abyss he and his foe created and continue to fall until he crashed into the massive crater below the menos forest with a thud.

_'So this is it isn't it ?_' Magi thought as his body lay fragile and broken, with burned in the burnt earth.

_'Me dying in this dark ruin place alone, with no hope of leaving and of no hope of surviving, to think of all the battles I fought, of all the times when my life had been nearly been taken over a hundred times over... yet I've always managed to survive and grow stronger, so why, why can't I survive this?'_

He then closed his eyes as he flash back to the time El Oerisico recited his past to him of how he always had to face stronger foes just so that he could survive.

_'It seems that fate brought us together so that death can proudly claim us both it seems_' he thought as he slowly began to lose conciseness, but then he heard a voice calling out for him. At first Magi thought grimly that it was El Oersiso still wanting for more, but then relaxed when he recognized the voice.

'Father, FATHER!' the voice cried as Magi himself was move unto his back and upon looking at the person that moved him he couldn't help but smile, it was son alive and well.

'Sho I so glade your alive, tell me how did you survive ? Magi asked his son softly.

I was in a cave outside of the forest, far away from the explosion, but that doesn't matter now!' we need to get you outta here!'

'…I see… ' he asked while Sho nodded in response.

'Then there is but one thing to do before I'm gone from this world' he said as he struggled with his voice as he reach out his hand and materialized his zanpakto in its sealed form in his palm. While Sho looked on in confusion not knowing what is going on.

'Father…what are you doing?' he asked, while Magi raised the sword to Sho.

'This is my Zanpakto Raiden and when I die, he too shall die along with me and so I pass it on to you so that his legacy will live on'

'Sho then nimbly and hesitantly took the Zanpakto from his father's hand before he widen his eye's upon realizing what he meant.

'NO FATHER, DON'T TELL THAT YOU'RE GIVING ME THIS, BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO… YOU'RE GOING TO…DIE…' Sho hollowed in panic as his eyes and face went red with tears as he flung the zanpakto down on the ground.

'Sho' he father pleaded.

'NO, DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO FUCK WITH ME YOU OLD MAN, YOUR TOO STRONG TO DIE, YOU'RE THE STRONGEST MAN I KNOW, YOU CAN'T DIE NOT LIKE THIS, NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH!'

Magi then winded hi eyes surprise, seeing it was the first time his son cursed at him. Sho then began to calm down, but was still crying and his voice continuing to crack.

'Don't you know how many people you're going to leave behind, do you know how lonely they will…be without you… do you want them to through that…do you!'

Sho cried out at his father not wanting to believe that he would go away. But upon looking at his father's eye's and seeing them filled with just as much sadness and regret, Sho now knew that Magi didn't want to leave his son, just as much as he didn't want to lose his father, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. So with a heavy sigh Sho pick up his father's sword and with another hand grab hold of his fathers, staying with him until his time came.

'Their this way 'Captain Ukitake shouted to one of his comrades as walked across the ruin remains of the menos forest before, before one of them responded.

'Yes captain, were about to approach the last area in which their singles disappeared.

Ukitake then nodded, before continuing his march into the woods.

_'Unbelievable_' Ukitake thought as he gaze across the remains of the menos forest, from looked more like a barren wasteland, then a wilderness.

'For a shinigami and a hollow to unleash such force and power to point to the point in which both the surface and underground of the terrain were completely obliterated…not even master could unleash such devastating might, not even at his peak'

The captain pondered until, he came upon the crash spot of magi Ichioness.

Ukiake fearing for the worse ordered the rest of the search party to the site imminently.

Upon arriving there, the captain spotted Sho, sitting by his father's side and clutching his father's zanpatou, with both of his hands.

When the boy then turns his head to face him, Uktiake imminently could tell from the young shinigamis expression, that his father has already passed away.

Sho then rose up, above his father's body and slowly walked to the search party, without uttering a single world, nor shedding a single tear.

The Captain, realizing that the boy just wanted to go home, having already grieve for his father's death, ordered his sunbonnets to open the ganaganta to take them back to soul society.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

A great funeral was held in soul society, after day of Magi Ichionus death, along with all the students and instructors killed, when the Vasto Lorde El Oercuso, invaded soul society, now forever written down in history as one of the most powerful hollows that the shinigami had ever face. Yet the his motives of his actions along with his means of he got into soul society in the first place remain unknown.

But for some at the funeral, felt nothing for his lost, but contempt and sanctification that he would never be seen again, for others they felt guilty in for themselves not coming in his hour of need.

But none were so stricken by the tragedy of that day then Sho Ichionus, who remained silent, not speaking a word to anyone at the funeral or the day after it.

But eventually as the years past, Sho steadily began to get over his lost. He began to returning to his classes at shino academy, began talking to people again and even began making friends again.

One day however shattered what peace he had left when he saw a student at the academy with dark pale skin, white hair and red eyes, walking among the school grounds casually, along with his classmates. Who looked just like the disguised the vasto lord use to kidnapped him, before killing his father which now seem so long ago.


End file.
